The present invention relates generally to rotational control apparatus, particularly to apparatus for providing rotational control between a first member, a second member, and a third member, specifically to combination clutch/brakes, and more specifically to improved combination clutch/brakes.
It is often desirable to rotationally control first, second, and third members with respect to each other such as driving or braking an output as in a combination clutch/brake. Although apparatuses providing such desired rotational control exist, a need has arisen for such rotational control apparatus having improved constructional and operating characteristics.